A Change in Fate
by AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor
Summary: A month had passed from the night that changed everything. The gang had faded away. But when something happens to Pony, the gang will realize that he can't overcome this on his own. He'll need them more than ever, because he can't hold on forever..
1. Chapter 1

A week can change someone's life. Whether it's good or bad, it doesn't matter. It'll change you, like it did to me. I went through probably one of the wildest weeks ever, and it changed not just me, but everyone. We lost two people who meant a hell of a lot to us, even if they didn't think they did. Dally and Johnny were gone - just like that. It's just like fate to do that to us, especially now.

Things have changed over the last month. You could say they were bad, but they weren't as bad as you would think. Everyone just started to ... change. They faded away. It's like the life of the gang died with Dally and Johnny. There isn't much excitement anymore. No more poker nights, unless we had nothing to do at all, or wrestling. We all kept our distance.

Steve and Soda aren't as close as they used to be. I don't know what happened. It's like suddenly, everyone just started to avoid everyone else without a reason. Two-bit rarely comes by. He'll come over every once in awhile and say hello, but won't crack any jokes or what Two-bit usually does on a basis.

Darry is different. We haven't argued at all, which I'm thankful for. But, we don't talk much. If we do, it's just small talk. No big conversations, no deep talks, no laughing, no nothing. It's the same with Soda. We talk, but it's not like we used to. It's just small talk. He's lost his inner kid. He doesn't grin or laugh as much, if at all. He's quiet, and different.

One time Darry sent Soda and I out to get milk at the grocery store. I hated the thought of it, but I had to go anyway. We had borrowed Darry's truck.

On the way there, it was silent. I hated it. I thought of things to say, but I couldn't. I used to be able to say a few words, and then Soda and I would go on and on until nothing more could be said. But this was different.

"So, how's work?" I asked, glanced at Soda, but he didn't look back at me.

"Okay," he muttered. I didn't say anything more and that was the end of our conversation.

At the store, Soda went to get the milk and didn't take long. He was in, then right out. I wished he had taken longer. I liked the quiet. I could think. But I had barely any time to. We drove home in silence and I didn't even bother to say anything. What was the point? We got inside, put the milk in the fridge, and went our ways that night.

But what about me? Well, of course I try to start a conversation. But it doesn't last. We say a few words, then it's done. I hate it. I miss my old brothers. But I've changed too. I gave up trying to do anything with them. I don't talk really ever unless I need too. I don't eat as much, but it's not a big surprise. I go on walks a lot, just to escape this whole thing. Sometimes, I go to the graveyard and talk to Dally and Johnny. I don't care if I sound crazy. I need to pass the time, since no one else will talk to me.

The walk up to the graveyard isn't bad, but it's not close. I don't mind it at all. It gives me time to think and enjoy the silence. I remember passing A family in the park. They were laughing and smiling. I immediately wished that was my family. I want to be able to laugh and smile without any worries. But I can't.

When I got to the graveyard, I first went to Dally's. Johnny's and Dally's graves were separate, only because of lack of space. I really didn't have much to say to him.

I sat down next him."Hey Dal," I took a deep breath. "How are ya? We sure miss you. The gang hasn't been the same without you." I took a long pause. I decided to end the conversation. "Well, hope you're having fun wherever you are."

I stood up and made my way slowly to Johnny. I sat down next to him like I did with Dally. "Hey, Johnny," I started. "We really miss you. How's heaven? Have you seen a lot of sunsets there?" I started to feel tears in my eyes. "Damn it, Johnny..why did you have to go? I need you, man! Things have changed since you guys died. I can't take it! We aren't a gang any more. It's not fair! You need to come back, s-so maybe we can be a gang again. So that everything can go back to normal and we can stop worrying." I started crying towards the end. I wanted my old life back. I can't take this!

"Well Johnny, I guess I'll talk to you later," I muttered, and stood up. I started walking back.

I miss my old life. What I mean is I miss the times before any of this happen. I feel like this is my fault, but people convinced me it wasn't. Everything happens for a reason and apparently, this was supposed to happen. But why did it? No one wanted it to. Why did fate have to do that to us? What did we do to deserve this? Johnny and Dally meant a lot to the gang. Without them, we aren't really a gang at all.

Besides all of this, things have been happening to me. When I run track or even do a little running, I get short of breath quicker. But when I stop, I cough. When I can't stop coughing, I start choking. My stomach starts to burn and I can't take it. But I just convince myself I'm still out of shape from the week up at Windrexville. After all, I smoked a lot that whole week. I didn't do much eating and that rumble didn't help either. I just need to get back into shape.

School's been hard on me too. I missed a lot, and I could barely catch up. I'm not even sure I am totally caught up. But, I just can't concentrate on school. My mind won't let me. I'm trying not to let my grades slip, but so much is running through my mind. I can't get into the swing of everything. I just feel lost and confused. I know Darry knows what I'm going through, but I don't know how much longer he's going to let it slide before he lays the rules on me.

These past few days, I've felt weird. I've been tired more than usual, I feel nauseated, and I cough more than usual. I'm trying not to worry about it. I probably just have a cold or the flu. But why can't I convince myself that? Nothing bad is wrong with me, right?

I can only pray I'm right, but I have a feeling I'm far from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for all you rawesome reviews. I really hope you guys like this story. Id like to give a huge thanks to Independence Undervalued for helping me with this!**

**I made a trailer for this story. Just go to my profile to watch it. **

**Disclaimer: Idon't own The Outsiders **

**Xxx**

I woke up to a quiet house. I wasn't surprised; the house is almost always quiet. Darry and Soda are usually out of the house and off to work. I'm used to being home alone. I don't mind it at all, though it does get boring. But I learn to live through it.

I sat up and looked at the clock. I knew I needed to hurry or I was going to be late, though I didn't care if I was. School wasn't important to me anymore. Since Johnny and Dally died, I've changed a lot. I let my grades drop to D's and F's. Darry hasn't gotten onto my case. He's let it slide and left it alone. It confuses me. He used to be saying I need to bring home A's. But he hasn't yelled at me for dropping grades and I like it, but it's sort of freaking me out.

I didn't want to go to school at all today. I felt weird, but I knew I should go anyway. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes and got up. I suddenly felt pain in my stomach and I stopped dead in my tracks and just stood there. It was hard to breathe, so I just sat back down and forced air back into my system. After a few minutes I got my breath back to normal and the pain went away.

I sat there for a second, freaking out. I was trying to convince myself it was nothing, but I couldn't. I'm just not in shape. I told myself over and over. I'm still weak from Windrixville. I just need to get back into shape. I kept it at that and tried to push what just happened away. I stood up again and walked slowly, hoping not to have another moment like before.

I made it to the bathroom and walked normally. I turned on the faucet and splashed water into my face. I looked into the mirror while water dripped down my face. My hair was still blonde from Windrixville. I hated it then and I still hate it now. My face was really pale. It was normal, but I still didn't like being this pale. I wiped my face off and went into my room and threw on some clothes. I looked at the clock again and cursed to myself. Mark was going to be here any moment and he hates to wait.

Mark is an old buddy. We recently became friends after everything happened. He's in the same grade as me, which is surprising. He's about as dumb as dumb could get, but when it comes to cars or fighting, he's all for it. We have each other backs no matter what.

I hurried out the door right after I put my shoes on and almost ran right into Mark.

"Slow down, man, " he laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered and started walking. Mark caught up with me and we made our way to school. I still had this weird feeling in me. I couldn't figure it out. Did it mean something?

"...you ok?" Mark interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ok. You look tired. Nightmares again?" Mark asked, concerned. He knew I dealt with nightmares.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I said and saw the school coming into view. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the school we hurried inside, trying to ignore any contact with Socs. We stopped in the hall before going to class.

"See ya in history," Mark said. I nodded and we went our separate ways.

XxX

I sighed and climbed up the ladder with wood on my back. It was like this everyday - lift wood and climb a ladder. Then hammer it down and start over again. I was tired of this job, but I had to get money so that my brothers could have a home. But it's not like they're ever home. Sodapop goes out to do whatever and Pony goes out, saying he'll be back later. It's like this almost every night.

We've changed. I don't know what happened. You can easily tell. It's like one day we were normal, the next day we weren't. We fell apart. But how? I don't understand why. We were close, but now we aren't. I tried to help, but I gave up all hope. I don't make them do anything anymore. Nothing I did would change them. They won't listen. .

"...Darryl?" a voice said, interrupting me.

"What?" I ran a hand through my hair and set the wood down. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I can't do anything now.

"You were zoned out. You ok?" my co-worker asked, picking up a piece of wood and started to nail it down.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

XxX

I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes. My mind was everywhere. I couldn't think straight. The feeling was bac, and I still couldn't figure what it meant. I didn't know if it was bad or good, or a sign about something that as going to happen.

I felt something being thrown at the back of my head. I turned around and saw Mark wadding up paper and throwing it at me. He didn't know I turned around because he threw paper right at my eye. I blinked a few times and glared at him.

"Stop it," I muttered, throwing a paper wad back at him.

Mark opened his mouth to say something, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around slowly to see the teacher staring right at us.

"You finished?" He asked, lowering his glasses. I nodded. "Alright then, on with the topic. when..." I tuned him out and leaned back in my seat. I stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, my stomach decided to flip and I felt like throwing up. I sat up with a jerk. I heard Mark mumble something behind me, but I jumped out of my seat and out the door.

"Ponyboy Curtis, get back here now!" the teacher yelled at me, but I couldn't. I ran into the boy's bathroom and kicked a stall open and knelt down and puked. My stomach felt like it was on fire and it hurt. I felt weak. I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps behind me.

"Pony, you ok?" I knew it was Mark. He would be the only one brave enough to ditch class. Though he didn't care about school so he didn't mind.

I finished letting my stomach empty and flushed it away. I sat back. "I don't know man, I f-feel like shit."

"Well," he started, and stood up. "You look like shit too." He smiled and held out a hand.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. He hauled me up and I felt unsteady. He grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. "I'm taking you to the nurse." I didn't argue. He guided me to the nurses office. The nurse told me to lay down I think. I don't remember. All I remember was laying down then passing out.

XxX

"Darryl! Phone call," someone yelled from the ground.

"Can it wait?" I asked impatiently. I had to get this done.

"It's something about your kid brother," he yelled. "Just come get the phone!"

I grumbled but climbed down the ladder. I went to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Darryl Curtis?" a lady asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Is Pony alright?" I felt a little concern in me, at the same time anger.

"He got really ill during one of his classes and sick. He's passed out right now. I checked him for a fever and it's 103.3. He needs to go home," she said calmly.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Alright, I'll be there." I hung up and took another deep breath.

I told a worker I have to go and that I'll be back tomorrow. He didn't ask any questions and I left.

XxX

"Pony?" A voice muttered. It seemed far off.

"Hmm?"

"Your brother is here for you," the voice was closer. "Can you stand up?"

"Mmm, let me sleep," I grumbled, but I was pulled to my feet by force.

"Ponyboy," the voice was familiar, but I couldn't figure it out.

"What?" I muttered quietly.

"It's Darry**." **

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. I was being led somewhere all of a sudden. My vision suddenly went clear and I saw the truck. I got in with the help of Darry. I almost passed out again, but I tried to stay awake.

"Darry," I muttered.

"What?" he answered.

"I'm sorry," I said, leaning my head against the window.

"For what?"

"Everything," I didn't really know what I was saying, but I didn't really care. I heard Darry say something, but I couldn't understand what he had said.

I passed out again.

XxX

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry for not updating! But now I've hopefully hit a streak of writing so I'll update more! Sorry for making you all wait.**

****Big thanks to my beta reader: Independence Undervalued! ****

XXX

My eye lids felt heavy. Waking up from sleep is not my thing. My whole body ached, but I had no clue why it did.

I wondered how long I had been asleep. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I felt like I had been asleep forever.

A chair squeaked across the floor and I opened my eyes. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from eyes and looked to see who was in the kitchen. Darry appeared in the doorway and he looked at me with a look of worried and concern mixed together.

"You doing okay, Pony?" he asked, and walked into the living room. It felt weird to see him have any worry about me. It was rare to see that from him these days.

"Don't feel good," I mumbled and laid back down.

"Do you remember what happened at school today?" He asked and sat down in his chair. He looked at me and you could tell he really was concerned.

I shook my head no and he sighed.

"I got a call from school saying you had a fever and got sick. I picked you up from school, but you were really out of it. You were passed out when I came to get you," he paused for a moment."Do you remember anything?"

I tried to think of anything I could remember, but all I remembered were bits and pieces that I couldn't fit together to make sense.

"No."

Darry was quiet for a while. I didn't bother to say anything.

He finally broke the silence."You hungry at all?"

The thought of food made me gag. I shook my head no and looked at the clock. It read seven o'clock. I still felt tired.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," I said and slowly got up. Darry nodded and didn't force me into eating. I made my way to my bedroom and changed into comfy clothes. I threw the clothes I was wearing on a chair and climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep in no time.

XXXXX

I didn't remember falling asleep, because I was woken up by slamming door. I glanced around groggily to see who it was and saw Soda walk in, and breeze right by me. He didn't say a word, but I wasn't really expecting one. He walked into the kitchen and stayed in there for a few minutes, then came out.

"Don't be too loud, Pony's upstairs sleeping and he's sick," I said, stopping him in his tracks. I heard him sigh deeply and walk to his room. They both sleep in different rooms now, but Soda left his clothes in his old room.

Why he didn't move all his stuff into his room, I will never know why.

XxX

'_Don't wake Pony'_

Does it really matter? If he's sick and he's sleeping, he's out. Nothing will wake him up.

I walk into the room and hear a light snore. I look over and see Pony sound asleep with blankets covering him all the way to his neck.

The lamp was left on still. The light shined onto his face and I could tell he had a fever; his cheeks were red. I grabbed my clothes and went to the side of his bed and felt his forehead.

Warm.

He was definitely running a fever, but Darry probably already knew and did something about it. I pulled my hand away and sighed. I sat down next to him on the bed and looked at him. A million thoughts started to run through my mind.

One I could never figure out the answer to.

What had happened to us?

Things used to be great. We used to be one happy family. Then shit starts happening and then we end up losing our parents, Johnny, and Dally. Things never got better after that. We couldn't come together as a family again. Things fell apart and were glued back together.

Now I don't even know who we are. It's like we're some random strangers forced to live together.

I stood up and turned the lamp off. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the door, only looking back once more at the sleeping Pony. I looked away and shut the door and headed to my room.

There was a light still in the living room indicating that Darry was either awake or asleep in there.

XxX

_There was blood everywhere. I don't know where it was from; it was scaring me. I heard people screaming and crying, but I didn't know who it was from. Every time I blinked, it seems like more and more blood shows up._

_What was going on? I want to start running, but my legs wouldn't move. I screamed out for Darry or Soda, but they never answered. I look around frantically, and I saw something._

_I saw Soda and Darry hanging by rope from a tree, blood dripping from them. There face expressions are blank; like they were dead. I managed to move to them and Soda screams._

"_Pony, how could you!"_

_Darry coughs and blood drips from his mouth._

"_Pony, why?"_

I woke up in a jolt and stop myself from screaming. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my mind of what I just dreamt of. The images of Soda and Darry stayed in my head. I rubbed my forehead which was covered in sweat. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

I felt dizzy. I felt sick. I didn't feel right at all at that point.

It didn't feel like the flu, but I could be wrong. I hope it's only the flu; nothing else that would cost Darry money and him being angry. I didn't want to make him work harder than he already is. I'm not worth it.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. I wouldn't fall back asleep. All I could think about was that dream.

What had it meant? Was it a sign for something that was going to happen?

I couldn't get the image of Soda and Darry hung from a tree and covered in blood out of my head. Just thinking about it made me terrified to go back to sleep.

I knew I wouldn't be going back to school tomorrow. Darry would make me stay home, but I really want to go to school to escape this house. I don't want to be in this house that was once lively. That once used to be filled with laughter and love, friendship and family.

But this house lacks all of it. None of that is in this house. All this place is somewhere to sleep and eat.

I hate it here.

XXX

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
